


ecstatic and insatiate

by wave_of_sorrow



Series: the imagination for reality [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Stand Alone, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wave_of_sorrow/pseuds/wave_of_sorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler, and a bed. Oh, and sex. That's it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ecstatic and insatiate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece of porn that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. Both title and the quote at the end are taken from Allen Ginsberg's _Howl_.

They’re in Jack’s bed, because Rose says hers is too small for all three of them and the Doctor has yet to remember where he left his room. Jack privately thinks that neither of those things is the real reason they only ever have sex in his bedroom; Rose is too young to feel comfortable about doing this in what is her own private space, and the Doctor is too old for it.

Jack doesn’t mind, especially not when they’re all naked and he’s lying flat on his back as Rose straddles him. The Doctor is behind her, nipping the side of her neck with one of his hands steadying her hips and the other sliding between her spread thighs. Jack cranes his head to watch the Doctor’s fingers part the pink lips of her sex and dip into her.

The Doctor’s wrist flexes, and Rose’s lashes flutter and she sighs, her head lolling back onto his shoulder. When Jack slides a finger into her alongside the Doctor’s she moans, and he moves it around just to hear the obscene squelching noise her cunt makes.

Rose’s thighs tremble and her forehead creases, and she complains, “Don’t do that, Jack.”

Jack pulls his finger out, and he doesn’t sound like he means it when he says, “Sorry, beautiful.”

He meets the Doctor’s eyes when he puts it into his mouth to suck it clean, and Rose blushes and turns her head to burrow into the Doctor’s neck. Jack watches him kiss her at an awkward angle until she’s forgotten about her embarrassment, and he wishes she could just let go of the last insecurities and inhibitions her twenty-first century upbringing installed in her.

She’s starting to rock against the Doctor’s hand, and Jack traces the underside of her breasts with his thumbnails. Rose gasps when the Doctor pulls his fingers out of her and takes Jack’s cock in hand to rub the head of it against her clit. Jack groans and his hips buck, his hands migrating to the tops of Rose’s thighs, and she digs her fingers into the Doctor’s forearm where it’s wrapped around her middle.

He lowers her onto Jack slowly, talking nonsense into her ear, and by the time she’s fully sitting down on him she’s making desperate little noises low in her throat. Five crescent moons of broken skin are etched into the Doctor’s forearm when she takes her hand away.

“You okay, Rose?” Jack asks, and it comes out a bit breathless.

“Oh. _Oh,_ yes,” she whispers, and the Doctor smiles into her hair.

He takes hold of her hips and helps her move up and down on Jack’s cock, and she fumbles behind herself to take him into her hand. The Doctor groans, and Rose speeds up her hand, and it takes less than a minute for the Doctor’s hands to go slack on her hips and Rose to start grimacing at the painful angle of her arm.

“Doc,” Jack says, and deliberately licks his lips when they look at him, “come here.” His hands take over on Rose’s hips when the Doctor moves away to kneel on the pillow next to his head, and he waits for Rose to meet his eyes before asking, “Is this alright?”

She nods, wide-eyed and excited and a little bit ashamed, and catches her lower lip between her teeth. They haven’t been doing this for very long and Jack doesn’t yet feel like he knows where all the limits to Rose’s comfort zone are, so he holds her gaze until she smiles and braces her hands on his chest as she starts moving again.

He grins back, and angles her pelvis until she hunches her back with a low moan and screws her eyes shut when he thrusts up into her. Jack doesn’t think he can ever tell her she does this when her g-spot is stimulated without embarrassing her.

The Doctor takes one of her hands and tangles their fingers together, and something warm and fond flares in Jack’s chest at the sight of it.

He turns his head to the side and rubs his face into the Doctor’s crotch, nuzzling his cock and balls and tonguing whatever he can reach while still helping Rose keep the angle as she rides him. The Doctor groans and cradles Jack’s head in one big palm and lines himself up with Jack’s mouth with the other.

“Open up, lad,” he rasps, and Jack moans and breaks out in gooseflesh.

Rose flicks her thumbs over his nipples as the Doctor feeds Jack his cock, and when he glances over at Rose her mouth is open wide and she’s panting as she rocks harder against him. Jack closes his eyes and lets the sensations wash over him.

The Doctor’s thick cock in his mouth, nudging at the back of his throat; they can’t quite get the angle right like this for Jack to take him all the way in and he can’t comfortably move his head, but they’re both more than fine with the Doctor holding Jack steady as he thrusts into his mouth.

Rose tight and hot around him, working herself up and down on his cock with the most delicious wet sounds; he knows this is simultaneously her most and least favourite position because she can’t come quickly like this, and he groans around the Doctor when she angles her hips so she can grind her clit against his pelvic bone on each down stroke.

This is one of Jack’s favourite things: being wedged between the Doctor and Rose, with the taste and smell of them all around him and the sounds they make filling his ears. He can tell from the way they’re breathing that Rose is desperate to come, and the Doctor’s about to.

Pre-come bursts over Jack’s tongue, and he tightens his lips and sucks, and the Doctor pulls out and comes on his face with a drawn-out groan.

Rose has stopped moving, but she’s squeezing her inner muscles erratically, and Jack rubs circles on her sharp hipbones with his thumbs.

“You know,” he says as he licks a bit of semen from his lower lip, “I’d like it if you came in my mouth for once.”

Rose gasps, and Jack looks at her because it wouldn’t be the first time he’s made her uncomfortable with something he said, but she starts moving against him again and Jack can’t help grinning at her.

“Would you like that, too?” he asks, and there are black smudges of mascara under her wide eyes. “Would you like to see him come in my mouth? Or would you rather he came in yours?”

Rose gasps again, and then moans and nods with her cheeks burning red.

Jack wants to tell her she’s a dirty girl, but he doesn’t think she’d take it as the endearment it’s meant to be, so he asks instead, “Which one is it, hm? Would you rather swallow it or see me do it?” Rose hisses, and screws her eyes shut as she rides him harder. Her breasts bounce, and Jack gathers both her wrists in one of his hands when she tries to get them between her legs. “Answer me, Rose,” he wheedles, and takes her ring finger into his mouth.

She’s desperately trying to get herself off, grinding and bucking against him, her face flushed and sweaty, and when he sucks on her finger she gasps her answer, “Yes, both, either, I don’t care, I just, I just _want_.”

“Jack,” the Doctor says, quietly but intently, and in the tone he uses when he tells Jack to stop messing around. He’s uncharacteristically quiet in bed, and Jack spends far too much time wondering what it would be like to get the Doctor to talk dirty to him.

As it is he settles on focusing on Rose, and flips them over so he’s on top of her. The Doctor wedges a pillow under her hips and holds her hand as Jack fucks her hard and fast. It’s only now hat he realises how close he is, and he buries his face between Rose’s breasts, smearing the Doctor’s come into her sweat damp skin.

With a few flicks of his thumb over her clit she’s shuddering apart under him, her squealing moans muffled by the Doctor’s mouth on hers.

All it takes for Jack is the Doctor spreading his buttocks apart and pushing one finger against his anus, and he’s throwing his head back with a harsh gasp and coming in Rose.

Boneless and sticky they curl up with the Doctor spooning Jack and Rose curled up against Jack’s chest, and Jack slides his fingers between her legs and plays with her until she jerks and convulses and comes again, shivering and contracting erratically for what feels like ages.

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” Jack tells her, and with one last shudder she shoves his hand away and hides her face in his chest with a shy smile.

He can feel the Doctor half-hard against his thigh, much like himself, but they’re both already drifting off, and he passes the kiss the Doctor presses to his neck on to the top of Rose’s head.

_eluding the last gyzym of consciousness_


End file.
